How To Win Back Life
by suicideblondie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to share the Heads dorm. What happens when the two start to fall? Both have new images- Welcome to the last year at Hogwarts.
1. So This Is Seventeen

**How To Win Back Life**

By Rowena

**Prologue.**

_She coughed while she cried, choking on air. Trying to catch her breath, and keep her hands from shaking. Showing how much she wanted him back would just make her look desperate, wouldn't it? _

"_I just want it to go away. GO AWAY!" she screamed at herself. If anyone heard her, they'd think she had gone mad. But she had, and would stay that way until she had him back. _

**Chapter 1: **_So This Is Seventeen_

Hermione awoke, flustered, but awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took in a deep breath. At this time in the morning, it was a wonder she could sit up. She swung her legs over the side if her bed and lifted herself up slowly. Nothing a long shower couldn't fix, she thought, directing her dizzy walking towards the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, the girl felt like she could leave the warm utopia of her shower and wrapped a towel around herself, then trudged towards her closet of newfound glory. Pulling open the oak doors she tried to find an outfit that would help her stand out. So people saw the new her. She reached in and pulled out some baggy, black, low rider Dickies with a white studded belt. Hermione pulled them on quickly and searched for the classy, low cut, drapey green top, one would think of for wearing to a club. It pulled in all shades of green and made the hazel in her eyes pop.

She went back into the bathroom and opened the drawer that help her makeup now, pulling out only eyeliner, mascara, and clear gloss. She surrounded her whole eye in liner, giving her a dark, smoky, rocker chick look. Which she had basically become this summer. Adding mascara, she gave herself long luscious lashes and the gloss set her fair skin up perfectly. Hurriedly she used a fair amount of bobby pins and pulled her hair up into a faux mohawk, with her darkened chocolate hair colour, she felt she was ready to take on the world.

She grabbed her bags and headed downstairs, her mom would be ready to take her to Kings Cross for the last time.

* * *

"And screaming; are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting-" Draco slapped off his alarm. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed reluctantly. Noticing the time he hurried into the bathroom and took a short shower, ridding himself of the strange dream he had experienced. He got out and towel dried his hair quickly, using a small amount of gel to mess it up, in an organized sort of way. It was no longer long and gelled back tight to his scalp like it had been the past few year, it was shorter, falling just to his eyes, ruffly and dangerous looking. He also had acquired some black streaks, which ironically suited him well, he listened to rock music now and showed it. He put on some slim fitting Dickies and a short sleeved, button-up, black, collared shirt that outlined his new, muscular figure. Then he added a red tie to his neck and pulled on a pair of black _Converse_ ankle highs. He rushed downstairs and apparated to the station along with his bags of necessities for the coming year.

* * *

Hermione reached the station early, typical. Her mom helped her pull her things out of the back of the car and kissed her goodbye. She trudged over to the 9 ¾ sign, and started to run. She broke though the barrier easily, and smiled. Back at Hogwarts, for the last time. Deciding she would place her bags on the train now, and look for her friends before boarding, she headed towards the end of the train and threw her bags on. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd…ah! Harry and Ron seemed to be looking for her as well, she quickly found her way through the crowd over to near the barrier. She stood in front of them, waiting for them to notice.

"Yes?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed.

"Uh Ron…I think that's…" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, coming up between the two boys and giving her friend a hug.

"Hermione?!" Harry and Ron yelled together.

"You look great hun" Ginny said examining her hair and belt.

"Guess what guys?!" Hermione asked excitedly. "I'm head girl!"

Harry gave her a hug. "Good job Hermione."

Ron, still unsure about how she looked now, shook her hand.

"Um, lets go find a compartment guys.." Hermione said breaking the silence.

* * *

Draco pulled his bags onto the back of the train and looked around. No new faces he could see yet. He spun around in the other direction. From the back he saw a beautiful brunette talking to- wait, why was she talking the THEM?! He started walking towards her when the whistle blew for everyone to get on the train. He turned around and slowly walked to the train, no point in finding himself a separate compartment, it would only be filled with his stupid gits Crabbe and Goyle, and maybe Pansy. None of which he could stand. Directly heading to the heads compartment, he bumped into several students, his head flooded with questions about who this girl could be. New, maybe. But she seemed vaguely familiar. Upon entering the heads compartment he found the same girl, again, not seeing her face. She was reading a book.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat in attempt to catch her attention, but she was too absorbed in her book. "Hello?" he asked, for once unsure about himself.

She looked up from her book and frowned. Her eyes searched him and then relaxed. "Malfoy?"

"Uh, you know my name?" he was confused now.

The girl smirked. "I should, for the past six years you've made my life a living –"

She was cut off by the opening of the door. She put down her put and stared eagerly at Professer Mcgonagal. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I would like both of you to know that I am very proud of the two of you." She rambled on, but all Draco could do was frown in confusion, open mouthed at the beautiful brunette in front of him. THIS was Hermione?!


	2. The Seams Rip Farther

**How To Win Back Life**

By Rowena

**Reviews:  
random gal: **thanks so much. Glad to see you liked it. Here's the second helping you asked for.

**XXXpinkkitty5467: **I'm going, I'm going! See?!

**horrible writer: **Thank you very much for the long review, it was much appreciated. And using the characters more than the plot is exactly what I'm trying to do here. I really do like the characters that she has created, but I found they needed sprucing up and I find that both Draco and Hermione are such strong characters on their own, why not combine them? I hope you like the twist I put in their appearances. Believe me that won't be the only change. ;)

**Chapter 2: **_The Seams Rip Farther_

When McGonagal left, Hermione returned to her book. For a few moments she would feel Draco's stare, then, as though afraid she would look up, she could feel his eyes drift in another direction.

"Malfoy, why don't you take a picture? It might last longer. Tomorrow I'll be back to your little mudblood. Remember her?" She said, shaking her head as she looked back down to the pages in front of her.

Draco stuttered for a minute, taken aback at her new attitude. She was standing up for herself. Good on her- wait, little mudblood! He thought, his mind totally in a mess. "I wasn't staring, you have dirt on your forehead."

"Yes, because I've been playing in a muddy field since I last looked in the mirror. Get a hold of yourself Ferret." With this she left the compartment to get back to her friends.

* * *

"Ugh. That was pathetic Malfoy, pathetic. She's Granger, Mudblood. She can't EVER be anything else. Right? Right. " He assured himself silently. " But when did I ever consider her being anything else?" Sighing, he decided a walk through the train was the only thing that would help re-organize his brain, the one the most organized person in Hogwarts had just violently cluttered.

* * *

"Merlin. What was that?" she asked her self mentally, brushing roughly through people to get to the compartment that felt familiar and safe. She felt as if she was running from something, not literally obviously, but somewhere in her mind she was running from truth and thought. She almost ran into the glass door of the compartment she was travelling so fast.

"Hermione, slow down, what's the matter?" Ginny asked, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her inside. Hermione was breathing at a fast rate.

"Oh, nothing, just a bit of Head Girl jitters" she said putting on a fake smile and giggling absurdly. It was enough for Ron and Harry, but Ginny gave her that: I know your hiding something and we are going to talk later glance. Hermione nodded solemnly. She pulled her uniform and robe out of her bag. "We should get dressed guys, the train should be arriving in the next 40 minutes."

* * *

"Firs' years, can I get all my firs' years over by 'ol 'Agrid over 'ere?" Hermione smiled as she recognized Hagrids rough voice. It saddened her though that this would be her last year here. She stepped out of the train, breathing in the fresh air. It had been far too long a ride for Hermione.

* * *

Draco jumped off the steps of the train. He found his way to the back, and picked up his bags. He loaded them onto a horse-less carriage and hopped up onto the seat. The carriage was ready to go when Snape stopped it. "Waiting for the other Head aren't we?" he asked, pushing the reluctant looking Hermione forward.

"Uh yea, of course." He said, sliding over to the far side of the carriage to make room for her.

It was a very awkward and silent ride over to the castle. Perhaps the longest either of them had taken.

When they finally reached the front doors, Hermione jumped out of the carriage quickly picking up her bags and rushing off before Draco even stood up. "Well, at least I didn't make a fool of myself." He thought, smirking. He too headed off quickly towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The house-sorting ceremony went extremely well, as did the rest of the normal activities. Before Dumbledore announced that it was time to done, he had to announce the Heads. Calling them up to the front, everyone looked in awe at both of their new looks. "Here we have our two heads, one from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy please take a bow," Draco did as the headmaster asked. "And this lovely lady", he said," Miss Granger from Gryffindor." Hermione took a bow and got a considerably louder applause then Draco. She glanced over at him, he was taking a deep breath. Her eyes lingered on the new body he had grown into…not bad Granger, she told herself, not bad. "Could you please shake hands my dears?" Dumbledore whispered, smiling. Hermione reached out her hand shakily, and he did the same. When their hands finally touched, their whole bodies were almost vibrating their arms were shaking so terribly.

* * *

Mcgonagal came to collect the two after the feast. They were each sitting at their house tables looking considerably bored. "Sorry I took so long" she said smiling, "A little problem with- ah nevermind, I have to get you two to your quarter."

Draco spoke up, "Um professor, did you say quarter, as in singular?"

"Of course, every year the heads share a common room, not sleeping quarters of course, but yes, a common room." She replied.

"This could be interesting" Hermione muttered under her breath.

* * *

When they got settled in, Hermione changed into some overly huge grey sweatpants and black boy-beater, and decided to lay in her new common room for some pleasure reading. She was only half way through a chapter when she noticed Draco sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He looked like as though he had been sitting there for a while, obviously waiting for her to stop reading.

"Listen," he said nervously, he was fidgeting with his coffee mug." About earlier, it was just weird. You've changed a lot and I'm kinda freaked out frankly."

Hermione smiled "I'll take that as a compliment Malfoy." She sat up. "You sound like you've changed too."

"I hope so."

"Huh?" Hermione was confused.

"Well, I realized what a jerk I was before. I'm still the same me- I just don't go out of my way to be a jerk anymore. So-, can we be civil, I mean, it'll be weird I know, but I guess to make it easier, especially with us sharing common rooms and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool." She said, happy for once in the presence of Draco. "First name basis?"

"Sure" he said "I'm heading up to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Night, M-Draco" She said, this first name thing would take some getting used to.


	3. Dearly Beloved

**How To Win Back Life**

By Rowena

This chapter includes 2 songs by **Greenday**: (my favourite band of course)

Minority  
Jesus of Suburbia

**Both have explicit language**.

THAT was your warning.

Enjoy )

**Chapter 3: **_Dearly Beloved_

That morning Hermione awoke groggily. Smacking her arm down on her alarm clock she made a mental note to NEVER use that piece of machinery again. Then there was another noise at he door. Ugh. Who is here NOW, she wondered. Slowly lifting herself from the warmth of her bed she shuffled to the door. With her eyes still half closed she opened it. "Yeah?" she asked sleepily.

"Never have I seen this side of you Hermione." Draco laughed. "Here," he said handing her and owl with a letter. "Came to my room instead of yours."

"Thanks." Hermione pried the letter from the owl's deathlike grip. When she finally was able to read the letter, she almost fell over. Draco caught her on her way down.

"Woah there, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm dreaming right? This isn't actually happening right?" She asked him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "THIS, is some sort of SICK joke, RIGHT?!" Hermione started yelling. Tears were running down her cheeks now. She threw the letter off the banister. "What IS this?!" she screamed. "ARE THEY JOKING?! TELL ME THEY ARE DRACO!"

"Hermione I can't answer you unless you let me know what's going on, what did the letter say?" he asked, trying to be gentle.

She walked out of his reach and sat down on her bed. "They say" she breathed in deep, her crying still rattling in her throat. "They say, they say my mom…was" Another breath. Draco looked at her sympathetically, suddenly dreading what he was about to hear. "They say my mom, was in a car accident." She started laughing hysterically. "My mom? In an accident, no…" The laughing stopped. "SHE DIED!" she was screaming again. "BUT SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT, SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Hermione threw herself back onto her bed and started crying hysterically.

"You know what Hermione, I want you to stay here" Draco said gently, "I'm gonna go tell the teachers you aren't up to classes today, see if I can't come stay with you today, ok?"

Hermione nodded and crawled under the sheets. The devastated look on her face was enough to drive anyone mad. Draco slipped slowly from his room and ran to the Headmaster, explained to him the situation and thanked him very much when he was granted permission to stay with Hermione.

* * *

When he got back to the common room he was sure to be very quiet. He slipped up the stairs silently and pressed his ear to her door. He could hear her singing inside.

"Dearly beloved are you listening?

I can't remember a word that you were saying

Are we demented or am I disturbed?

The space that's in between insane and insecure

Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?

Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed

Nobody's perfect and I stand accused

For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse"

Not that it was a time to be paying attention to it, but she had a very lovely voice, but the way it floated over these saddening lyrics it gave him an eerie feel. He pushed open the door, but she took no notice and continued singing…

"At the center of the Earth

In the parking lot

Of the 7-11 were I was taught

The motto was just a lie

It says home is where your heart is

But what a shame

Cause everyone's heart

Doesn't beat the same

It's beating out of time

City of the dead

At the end of another lost highway

Signs misleading to nowhere

City of the damned

Lost children with dirty faces today

No one really seems to care"

"Hermione?" he asked. She stopped singing and nodded to let him know she knew he was there and she was listening. She was staring off into space. "I can stay here today."

Hermione took a deep breath in. "Thank you." She said. He came and sat down beside her.

"I think," he suggested "you should take a shower, get into some clean clothes come downstairs and have something to eat, and maybe you'll feel better. Hey?"

"Yeah, I'll try that…."

He helped her out of bed and into the bathroom. "You ok from here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Draco, I'll be out in a bit."

"Don't rush." he added as the door closed.

Draco quickly ran downstairs to make Hermione something stable to eat.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. What a mess. She stripped and got into the shower, the hot water pulling away her tears and bad thoughts.

She put on a big black sweatshirt and some old jeans. She braided her hair into two French braids and slipped into her slippers. She headed downstairs, feeling a bit better.

"Feeling better Hermione?" Draco asked full of concern.

"Yeah, a bit, thanks." She said, sliding onto a barstool infront of the counter on which Draco was busily working.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm doing ok not talking about it at the moment."

"Ok." He was starting to fidget again. "Uh here, he said handing her a mug of hot chocolate and a sandwich.

"Thank you Draco, I really appreciate it." She ate up and then went and lay down on the sofa. She slept for a few hours tossing and turning.

* * *

Draco watched her as she slept. He kept remembering her beautiful voice. He quickly climbed the stairs and went into his wardrobe, crawling to the back he pulled out his electric guitar, black and charcoal coloured. T'was a beauty. "I wonder if she would sing for me…it would get her mind off other things in the least." He thought to himself.

Hermione woke to Draco sitting on the coffee table again, with his guitar. She smiled. A guitar. Hermione sat up. "You play?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a little while now. You sing?"

"Took it up over summer. But I play guitar too."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna play something?"

"Wanna play something?"

"Sure, I'll just got get mine." She pulled herself off the couch and hurried up the stairs. Hermoine dove underneath her bed and pulled out her bass guitar. Baby blue and covered in stickers from rock concerts and names of band members she adored. She came back down the stairs quickly.

"Before we start anything," Draco said, "can I listen to you sing that song you were singing before? It's beautiful."

"Um, I guess." She said, it was obvious it would pain her. Somehow it related her to her mother. She plugged her guitar into the amp and began to pick at a few notes. Finally she was ready, playing a slow, simple and dramatic tune, she said, "It's this song I learned over summer, me and my Mom used to play it constantly. I think it's really beautiful, but sad, its called Jesus of Suburbia, Greenday did it." Then she began to sing. "Dearly beloved are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying. Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure. Oh therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed. Nobody's perfect and I stand accused. For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse." She broke out into a bit of a guitar solo. Then ended abruptly. Draco could see the tears in her eyes.

"You know what?" He suggested." That was beautiful, but lets play something that will get out your frustration. I know a song by them that will. Sing it loud ok? With heart." And he started playing a tune.

"Oh THIS one" She said, a smile creeping onto her face. She began playing the song too.

Her voice became happy and angry all at the same time as she started singing. "I want to be the minority.

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority.

'Cause I want to be the minority.

I pledge allegiance to the underworld.

One nation under dog.

There of which I stand alone.

A face in the crowd.  
Unsung, against the mold.  
Without a doubt,  
Singled out,  
The only way I know.

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority"

She had sung her heart out. All her rage was out and Hermione was happy. Draco smiled. He stood up to lean his guitar on the wall, she did too. She was standing so close to him, he was scared he might hear his heart pounding. He began to lean down to her and she closed her eyes reaching up to his lips. They we close to touching when Snape walked in.

"Sorry if I interrupted your little romantic session, Heads but-"

Hermione was going red. "It wasn't a romantic session, he had dirt on his forehead." She said, smiling at Draco, who smiled back.

Snape just shook it off, and began discussing something to do with the Halloween dance.


	4. End Of Street Ease

**How To Win Back Life**

By Rowena

**Thank you to reviewers: **

Immaculate;Inanimate

Silver Moon Megami )

Jackie  
Missy S  
Mooncraters  
Random Gal  
Priscilla Ryu

Horrible Writer  
XXXpinkkitty5467

**I love reviews! They make me happy! When I'm happy I write! Keep reviewing please!  
Anyways, here we go with Chapter Four.**

**Chapter 4: **_End of Street Ease_

"Draco?" Hermione asked, scared that the person laying on the couch would jump up and bite. "Dracooooo…"

"Ugh, what?" He asked angrily, eyes still closed.

"Snape said we had to talk about the Halloween dance."

He yawned. "And I doubt he ordered us to review it THIS early in the morning."

"Draco, its 2 o'clock. Do you really want to spend your whole day talking about a dance?"

"FINE" he agreed reluctantly.

He pulled himself upright on the couch and came face to face with Hermione. She blushed and stood up.

"Hurry up, who cares what you're wearing, it's a Saturday, just keep your pajama's on." He felt weird about it though, Hermione looked so sophisticated. She wore dark denim low-rise jeans, a green boy beater which matched her green pizza toe shoes (don't you love my vocabulary?!). Her hair was wavy and down, flowing long to the bottom of her shoulder bones and she carried a black binder. Merlin, her and her notes.

"Right, cause I'm gonna go in these", he stood up to reveal blue plaid pajama bottoms and an old Greenday concert tee shirt.

"Well hurry up then!" She shooed, obviously getting frustrated. He decided to play along.

'Why Miss Granger, are you worried we will be late?" he asked, his warm breath lingering on her blushing face.

"Shove off Draco."

"Won't be long!" With that he rushed upstairs to take a extremely quick shower and put on appropriate clothing. He found a blue tee shirt, put it on, and over top a red and white striped collared long sleeve shirt, her rolled up the sleeves and pulled on some fraying jeans. He slipped into some skate shoes and headed downstairs to the waiting Hermione while messing up his hair with gel.

* * *

"Lets go, lets go!"

"So, its going to be a masquerade, correct?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yup," the Ravenclaw prefect Daaleigha. (A/N It IS supposed to be spelt with 2 A's.) said smiling, it was obvious both the girls were happy. On the other hand, Head boy Draco and prefect Hufflepuff Tristan, were not so enthusiastic, they exchanged, if-it'll-make-them-happy glances.

"So what are we having for decorations?" Tristan asked.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, all houses were excited, classes were shortened to allow for everyone to get ready. The excitement and nerve in all the students was not helping classes run smoothly. The dance was started at seven, and went until one, which wasn't an inappropriate time, it was Friday for Merlin's sake, let'em party once and a while! When potions for Slytherin and Gryffindor ended, Draco and Hermione walked back to their common room together, an awkward silencing looming in between them.

"So I had a question Hermione." He said slowly, pacing his words.

"Mmm?" she asked, cradling her books to her chest.

"You aren't going to the dance with anyone yet are you?"

"I've had a few ask, but no, I haven't agreed to anyone."

"Yeah, me either."

Hermione smiled. She could feel what he was getting at. And she liked it, very much so.

"Well I was thinking," He continued. "It would look sort of lame if we were all alone, I mean-"

"Yes Draco, I will go with you."

"You knew what I meant?"

She walked a little closer to him. "Yea."

They reached their common room. Hermione glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Crap! It's already three thirty! I have to get ready!"

"Mya, you have over three hours." Draco said, smirking at her anxiety.

"Did you just call me Mya?" She asked tilting her head.

* * *

**A/N: Might be a while before I update again, school starting again and all. I know, bad ending but apparently there is this thing called sleep that I need. Next chapter, **_Break Me_**. Halloween Dance!  
**


	5. Break Me

**How To Win Back Life**

By Rowena

**Thank you to reviewers: **

Immaculate;Inanimate  
Silver Moon Megami )  
Jackie  
Missy S  
Mooncraters  
Random Gal  
Priscilla Ryu  
Horrible Writer  
XXXpinkkitty5467

**I had less homework then planned tonight so guess what I do? Slave over the computer of course! I love it. But a warning again, don't get angry if it's a while before I update. Stupid school.**

**Review please )**

**Oooh and. Song: Break Me Shake Me –Savage Garden D**

**Chapter 5: **_Break Me_

"Doesn't everyone call you that?" Draco lied, blushing. He couldn't BELIEVE he had just spilled his little name for her OUTLOUD.

Hermione frowned. "Uh, my Mom?" She had to keep herself from laughing at Draco's face, never had she seen a Malfoy blush.

"Do you have a problem with it?" He asked, trying to turn the light on someone other than him.

"No, actually, I like it better."

"Speaking if getting ready…." He smirked.

"Gone!" She yelled racing up to her room, and slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin, I love that girl." He said smiling. WHOA. He thought, I did NOT just say that. Something is SO wrong with me. He smacked his head against the wall, as if it would rid some kind of affection out of his head. Realizing what he was doing, he headed upstairs to figure himself out for tonight.

* * *

Hermione rummaged through her closet. No, no, no, definitely not, maybe, no. ERRR. What was she going to be? She couldn't be anything stupid. It's not as if she was going to dress up as a cat or something. Crap. 5:30.  
She yelled downstairs. "DRACO! IM GONNA HAVE TO MEET YOU DOWN THERE, IM SO NOT READY AND HEADS MEET DOWN THERE NOW! TELL THEM IM NOT FEELING WELL BUT WILL BE DOWN FOR THE DANCE! THANK YOU!"

"OKAY!" he yelled up the stairs. He sighed. Now he wasn't going to know what she looked like.

* * *

So it was against what Dumbledore had said, so what? She couldn't find anything, so she used a little magic. She was sure she wouldn't be the only one. Hurriedly she tied her hair back in a bun to keep it off her face while she put on her makeup. Firstly she put black eyeliner on, right up tight to her eyelashes, not for her usual dark look, just to make her eyes look huge. Then she took silver and smeared it right from her lid all the way up to her brow and out into a peak from the corner of her eye. She pulled black mascara out as far as she could. Hermione's lashes were inhumanly long. 'Perfect' she thought. She took a bit of shimmery powder and smeared it up her chiseled cheekbones. She just put on a bit of chapstick to make her lips look pouty, she wasn't going to fuss. She pulled out her hair and scrunched it up with some gel to make it extra wavy, and lengthened it a bit with her handy dandy magic. How she loved being a witch. Hermione raced across her room and pulled on her dress. Shimmery navy material, silky and fell on her perfectly. It was strapless, simple in the front, and in the back- what back? It was all open and has criss-crossing laces ending up low on her hips. The shear skirt finished just below her knee, the torn-looking pieces coming down on an angle. Her favourite part was pulling on her wings. I wont describe them, just think of the most beautiful wings you can, silvery and blue and gorgeous, and a tiny mask of navy blue that slipped right over her nose. Even her image in the mirror surprised herself. She pulled on tiny transparent heels and hurried down the halls, it was already quarter after seven.

* * *

Draco settled himself next to a speaker blasting out some sort of rap. What kind of crap were they going to play here? He had magically made his hair black and pressed it into a fauxhawk with a ton of gel. He had one of those Phantom Of The Opera half face masks on, and wore a black tight longsleeve sweater. He had baggy black Dickies on and a stunning silver belt. Around his neck was a huge necklace designed like a large silver snake. He stood out compared to all the others. Dogs and cats, some angels and devils, a few attempts at goth and that was about the vast majority. He was tired of waiting for Hermione and was about to go find her when everyone stopped. Including the DJ. The girl looked embarrassed and held her head low, looking for someone to hide away with away from this leering crowd. She was stunning. All blue and silvers, one heck of a fairy if he said so himself. When the music started again she was pushed from guy to guy against her will, and she tried to press out of the mob. Draco hurried to be next in line, not so he could hold her for one minute but to take her away from everyone else. When she came face to face with him she smiled. He grabbed he around the waist and her smile faded, he grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd and out through a door onto a balcony.

"You okay?" he asked, full of concern.

Her smile reappeared. "Thanks to you."

He noticed his hand was still on her waist and his other in her warm hand. He made no attempt to move either. She moved in closer to him, loving the smell and the warmth that he radiated, and leaned against his shoulder.

"You know, I came here to dance." She said playfully.

"And I intend on doing that with you." He said smiling at her, the first real smile since…he couldn't think about Hermione now, he didn't even know where she was. He took the hand he was holding, kissed it gently and led her back into the Great Hall, all eyes were on the stunning pair. He twirled her around, so her back was to him and he placed his hand protectively on her hips, and they began to sway to the music.

"I never thought I'd change my  
Opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've  
Never known  
You moved me in a way that I've  
Never known

But straight away you just moved  
Into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've  
Never known  
You abused me in a way that I've  
Never knownSo break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone

So you're the kind who deals with the  
Games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've  
Never known

She says I can help you but what  
Do you say  
But it's not free baby you'll have  
To pay  
You just keep me contemplating that  
Your soul is slowly fading

God don't you know that I live with a ton  
Of regret  
'cause I used to move you in a way that  
You've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that  
You've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've  
Never known

Break me shake me hate me take  
Me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me  
Hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone

Listen baby  
You'll be you'll be alone

Break me shake me hate me take  
Me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate  
Me take me  
**Break me**.

* * *

**OK MORE DANCE NEXT TIME FOLKS, I NEED SLEEP, SCHOOL (**


End file.
